


My Senpai, My Dearest

by prettyreklessa7x



Category: Free!
Genre: Crush, M/M, Poor Ai, Senpai, Unrequited Love, one-sided, poem, rinharu - Freeform, rintori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyreklessa7x/pseuds/prettyreklessa7x
Summary: A poem in Nitori's POV





	My Senpai, My Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a lot of RinTori fics recently and this came to mind.

Golden glow graced your skin

I watched you from above

Hiding behind bunkbed bars

Thinking of your love

 

Your love for him

And not for me

Your love for him

Leaves you free

 

I couldn’t compete

With him or you

A different league I reside

Not talking about our crew

 

Young, and naïve

Is where you placed me

No matter how I grow

A little Ai you’ll see

 

So, I’ll love you from afar

And withhold these secrets

I’ll continue to cheer you on

My Senpai, my dearest


End file.
